The Ways Of Change
by plasticineking
Summary: What happens when something you’ve wanted for such a long time, is there infront of you, so close but you can’t touch? The person you thought could never help you, makes you remember something you tried to forget. un-beta'd.
1. A Good Day

_Title: The Ways Of Change  
Author: AshtrayHeart-x aka Hollie  
Disclaimer: I owna nothing. Lucky BBC + Kudos..  
Pairing: Gene/OC, Alex/OC, Gene/Alex  
Rating: T  
Summary: What happens when something you've wanted for such a long time, is there infront of you, so close but you can't touch? The person you thought could never help you, makes you remember something you tried to forget.  
_

**

* * *

**

**The Ways Of Change  
Chapter 1 - A Good Day**

Gene never really experienced days like this. The ones where he would make up smiling…well at least something that could pass for a smile. No, there was something in the air. Something inside him that was screaming about today being a good day. He couldn't explain it. Waking up at six o'clock, and not wanting to go back to sleep. That had never happened to him before. Ever. He had had a good week behind him though. His new D.I started, and he was perfect. One he wasn't a woman, two he was very similar to Gene in the sense of his ways of policing and three he didn't transfer from Hyde. They'd banged up about fourteen people this week alone, getting him praised by the Super. Today, he had a meeting with the new DCI for Fenchurch West, who came highly recommended. He also had a nice weekend off, to do absolutely nothing constructive at all. Yes, today was a good day indeed. He was almost sure he jumped out of bed, as he went and made his way to the bathroom. After his shower, he dressed in under five minutes, making him ready for work before seven. His meeting with the new DCI was at ten, so he had plenty of time to get ready if he left now.

* * *

Entering CID, he managed to whistle a tuneless tone. Which didn't go un-noticed by Viv as he pushed through the doors.

'Mornin' Guv.' He spoke slightly shocked when Gene turned and smiled slightly. _Maybe he knew already._ Viv wondered smiling back. 'They've changed the times.'  
'Who?' Gene stopped walking towards Viv's desk.  
'The DCI of Fenchurch West.' Viv shrugged, causing Gene to sigh.  
'When are they comin'?' he questioned, his good mood leaving him as quickly as it came.  
'Well, only nine.' Gene visibly relaxed, and placed a pout on.  
'Direct 'em to my office when they come in. Bloody changin' the times on me.' He huffed and turned to leave mumbling, 'think they own the place 'cause they're new.' Viv wanted to call after him, but let him go, not wanting to push Gene's good graces too far.

Clipping along the corridors Gene felt that familiar feeling of a good day washing over him again. Maybe changing the times for the meeting would be a good thing, then he could get rid of them earlier. Yes, he mused getting to the main CID office, 'A good day.' He announced to the room, which held Chris and a few of the other CID boys. They nodded and grunted their replies, as Gene made to his office. Opening the door, breathing in the familiar scent of stale smoke and bitter whiskey. He shut the door, sitting and relaxing into his chair. He let his eyes shut for a moment, breathing in the air around him. He shot his feet up on the desk, picked up the first file on top and read. He knew he should organize some sort of presentation for the new DCI, but they were both men, he'd understand if Gene didn't. He only had to show him around, tell him he's welcome to work with him at any time he needs to, and vise versa, then tell him to bugger off back to West, so he can relax for the rest of his Friday, or at least something to that extent.

* * *

It slowly approached nine, when Ray finally entered, looking shocked but grinning. He was making hand gestures to the boys, curving like an hour glass. Gene rolled his eyes and took his feet down from the desk, the new DCI and his DI would be here anytime now. He should make a good start by making a tea for them all. Opening his office door, he caught the end of what Ray said, '…lookin' bloody gorgeous if ya ask me.' Gene sighed again, walking to the kitchen. A load of new secretaries were starting that week, Ray was probably drooling over one, young enough to be his daughter. He heard the clips of shoes and doors opening, as he entered the kitchen. Bastards were already there. He plonked three cups down, placing three tea bags in, it's been so long since he's made himself a cup of tea, let alone three on one go. He nearly jumped when he heard a few wolf whistles. Bloody secretaries had come into CID, he wouldn't have the boys scaring them before they had even started. He turned and made his way into the main office. Ready to shout, until he saw the sight infront of him. Ray was right about the curves, pencil skirt just above her knees, a tight ladies suit jacket, her hair light brown, no, dark blonde, slightly wavy down stopping just above her shoulder blades. He raised his eyebrow appreciating the sight infront of him. Tearing his gaze away from her behind, to look at the tall muscular man standing facing him, looking shy. New DCI's getting younger every year. He walked towards them, his breath almost catching in his throat as the female officer turned. Oh dear lord. He stopped again, placing his hands in his pockets, eyeing up her from the front now. She was wearing some sort of frilly shirt, buttons open enough to give an ample view of her cleavage. She was slightly tanned, her legs longer than he remembered. She smiled at him, he was sure he was going to collapse onto his knees. He locked eyes letting out a puff of air.

'Bloody 'ell Bols' was all he could manage. He broke eye contact and looked around the room to see a few men now looking at her from behind, making 'phwoar' noises. Alex Drake, a woman he hadn't seen in over a year. Was standing there, smiling at him, looking more gorgeous than he ever remembered her. She walked towards him, slowly his eyes kept gazing to her hips which swayed elegantly as she moved.

'Hello Guv.' She was stand mere centimeters away from him, the smell of flowers intoxicating him as he stared through slits.  
'D.I Drake.' He replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
'No.' she replied slipping a hand into her jacket pocket, fetching out her warrant card. 'DCI Drake.' A smug grin appearing on her lips. He took a step backwards, his eyes widening with shock, he looked around the team, seeing Ray's mouth also open in shock. She turned on her heel, swiftly walking up to the tall man and whispering in his ear. He nodded, blushing slightly and made his way to where her finger pointed. She ran a hand through her hair, fluffing it slightly. Shyly looking over to Gene who was staring at her.

'DCI Hunt, can I have you in your office for a moment.' She said, causing the team to burst into giggles, she turned and gave them a look which silenced them instantly. Gene shut his eyes, praying that he wont jump on her as soon as she enters his office. She walked in leaving the door open for him, he raised an eyebrow at the team, catching Rays attention, who give him a knowing look. He walked in, where Alex had already shut the blinds and shut the door. She sat on the edge of his desk, one leg folded over the other making her skirt rise that little bit more and smiled. 'Hello.'

'Uh…Hello. Hi.' Gene replied, willing himself to calm down.  
'Long time no see.' She smiled sadly. He nodded.  
'Yea well, ya were up Manchester, doin' yer business. I were down 'ere doin' mine.' He sighed, stepping away from the door and standing by his filing cabinet. 'I uh…went up to see yer, a few months back.' He admitted not looking at her, she raised an eyebrow.  
'Really? When?' she asked, smoothing down her skirt.  
'About three months back, 'ad some family business to attend to…' he lied, still not making eye contact, 'popped in to see 'ow yer were, and to see some of the boys,' he lied again, 'they told me ya 'ad left a few weeks before.' He noticed Alex, look and think, then smile.  
'I got the job…as DCI and I wanted a break. I wasn't going to be starting until a few months so I thought, why not.' She looked ahead and not at Gene, 'A friend recommended a place out in Spain, it was just what I needed.' He nodded to himself, taking another breath to speak.  
'Don' get me wrong, yer gettin' DCI is…uh…great, but…how?' he asked, noticing her stand and turning to face him.  
'Well, I got recommended by the Super here, to the Super in West. He rang me, asking if I'd like a shot at it, I came down for a few days, did a presentation, went back up Manchester, got a phone call the same day saying I got it.' She smiled, 'The Super said, 'it's about time Frenchurch West caught up with times, and what better way than having the first female DCI of the met.' I was thrilled, not much when I got told I wouldn't be starting for a few months though.' Gene tried to ignore the feeling he had when he found she had been down London and didn't visit, he turned and sat in his chair. 'You're looking good.' She said openly, causing him to stare for a moment.  
'Uh…yea.' He coughed, 'not lookin' too bad yerself.' He noted quickly, before eyeing her up and down. 'Where's lassy?' Gene commented, referring to Alex's D.I.  
'Rupert he's…' she got cut off by Gene's slight laugh. 'D.I James, is making us a cup of tea, still have five sugars? Or have you gone on a health streak with only three?' she smiled undoing her jacket, he never thought he'd have a thing for someone in a cream frilled shirt, but he was just about controlling his urges.  
'Still five.' He commented, looking down at the desk for a moment. 'How long 'ave yer been back?' he asked, quietly.  
'A week. Shaz helped me get a place closer to my work, when I came popped down for a weekend. So I've been doing the place up, with her help occasionally, otherwise alone. I don't start my position as DCI officially until Monday, so I have a relaxing weekend off.' She smiled at him, 'Can't say I wasn't thrilled to have Shaz as my WDC.' She smiled.  
'Yea well, Superintendant Frank didn't approve of Chris and Shaz after they got married, made 'er transfer. Didn' kno' she got promoted though.' He answered, he was just about to speak when Alex turned and opened his door. Seconds later in came D.I James smiling.

'Tea Sir.' He placed Gene's cup down, leaving Gene grimacing at being referred to as sir. 'Ma'am.' He smiled, passing Alex's cup. She sipped and put it down and took a seat.

'Though it pains me to say it, Mr. Hunt.' He raised an eyebrow, 'lets get down to business.' She smiled, leaning back in the chair, 'I suppose you've got a thorough presentation ready for me?' she questioned. He started to nod, then shake his head, then nod again, all the while Alex copied and grinned. 'No?' He sighed and nodded.

'I just thought I could take yer through the basics, of it yer kno'? Since ya 'ave been 'ere before, ya kno' where everything is, so all ya really need to kno' is protocall if ya ever need Fenchurch East's assistance.' He shyly smiled.

'Well…' she leant forward picking up her tea, giving him an amazing view of her cleavage that he couldn't pass up. 'I'm ready when you are.'

'Uh…what?' he coughed, diverting his eyes, 'Right yes well…' she looked at him, in great detail, the movement of his face, how the lines crunched up whenever he stopped to think, how the gruffness of his tone had eased since she last saw him. He seemed happy, and she was glad. Even if it wasn't because of her. She had missed him too, so much. She can remember know, the day she told him she was leaving, a few weeks after she had been shot.

* * *

_Alex Drake woke from her coma, two days after being shot. She had managed to give a statement of the situation in hospital, ultimately clearing Gene's name. He visited her when she woke, apologizing for the shooting, after that he never came to visit her once. She joined back work on the third of December, and wasn't enthusiastic about it either. They got back into their usual routine soon enough, with some slight changes. It had been hard, trying to have conversations with Gene. She tried, admittedly not very long, but she tried. Everything was so careful between them, so censored, like she held a sign above her head saying 'You shot me, step a toe out of line, and I'll use it against you'. She had distanced herself, convincing herself it was the only way to make things better, by not drinking in Luigi's, or not joining in on stakeouts, or barely looking at Gene when they spoke. It didn't work though, she was still so close to it all. That's why, when she had a letter from Manchester, she saw a great opportunity to get away from it all. To start afresh, and not get emotionally involved with anyone._

_'Yes thank you, Sir.' She smiled, stepping out of Superintendant Franks office, he smiled and eyed her up and down.  
'Can't say it wont be a shame losing such a large…' his eyes rested on her breasts before meeting her eyes again, 'asset to the team, but it would seem Manchester were pretty keen on you joining them.' He placed a hand on her arm, 'Time to tell DCI Hunt. All he'll have to do, is sign the papers and by January you'll be working in Manchester, also, since you're going to be moving, this will be your last week in Frenchurch East.' She looked at him confused, 'You can go and get a house or flat ready up in Manchester before you start, don't worry from what I heard you were a great part of this team, so you'll still be paid, while on leave.' He gave her a light squeeze, before shutting the door straight in her face. She sighed, turned and made her way to Gene's office._

_She was nervous, more nervous than when she told Evan she was pregnant. Gene had been adamant before that she wasn't going to leave until he said so, part of her hoped he'd take it in his stride and sign the papers no problem, the other part of her hoped that he'd turn around and say she couldn't leave. It was a lose, lose situation. What she wanted, was to leave. What she needed, was for him to need her to stay. She seemed to be on autopilot, not realizing that she was outside his office already. Somewhere she hadn't been since… She knocked the door, hearing a gruff 'enter' from inside, she took a deep breath opened and stepped inside, shutting her eyes as she shut the door._

_'Drake.'  
'Hunt.' She sighed back, this is what they had been reduced to, calling each other by their second name. She almost felt like that was an insult in itself. He stood up and looked at her quizzically, 'I've got papers for you to sign.' He nodded.  
'Wha' are they?' he asked, walking around the desk, settling himself on the edge, he noticed how she was still practically standing outside, her whole body up against the door.  
'Well…uh…' she stuttered over her words, looking down at the papers and back up.  
'Spit it out.' He jumped in.  
'They're papers, for my…' she took a deep breath, 'for my transfer.' She noticed for a brief moment his face soften, almost shocked, before the shutters came down completely, and he coughed, standing and taking the papers from her hands. His heart contracted when he read she was transferring to Manchester, as if it wasn't bad enough she was transferring anyway. He sighed when he read they asked for her, 'good taste' he thought to himself. Looking up from the papers, he made eye contact with her, something he hadn't done in so long, he'd forgotten what it felt like._

_'Why?' was what he managed, settling himself on the edge of the desk.  
'I think you know why.' She replied, jumping back slightly when Gene rose feircly.  
'Oh for Christs sake.' He slammed the papers on the desk, running a hand through his hair, 'We talked about this…I said sorry, about shootin' ya! It…were an accident ya kno' tha'…'  
'It's not because of the shooting Gene!' she shouted back, he felt himself stop at the sound of his first name, 'I'd rather get shot a thousand more times, than have to relive the conversation the night before.' She sighed. He, that moment, felt like screaming. 'That last week, ruined everything. I…you were the only thing I could depend on…now I've got nothing.' He looked up from the floor, seeing the pain in her eyes. He couldn't help but believe her, 'I got emotionally involved here, when I shouldn't. It…knocked me off what I was supposed to be focusing on.' She looked at him softly for a moment, 'So if you could please, sign my papers, that's all I want. Thank you.' He nodded, and walked around the desk talking a seat. She watched him for a moment, before turning and exiting his office._

* * *

'DCI Drake…are ya listening?' Gene's voice burst through her thoughts, causing her to jump back slightly. When she looked at him, she noticed a slight playful smile. She nodded, then began to shake her head.

'In a world of my own.' She smiled.  
'That's the Alex I used to know.' He replied, coughing and breaking eye contact, 'Anyway, all I said was if ya need East's 'elp when ya can't control ya patch, we will be ya knights in shining armer.'  
'Ye of little faith, Gene.' She smiled, standing. 'I've got a brunch with a friend, since I don't actually get right into being DCI until next week, I can afford a little meet and greet,' Gene nodded, 'I've left some clothes with Viv, is it okay if I use the ladies to change?' she smiled sweetly, he suddenly felt his throat go dry, he nodded. 'I'll leave you with D.I James, while I change, if that's okay?'  
'Go.' Gene replied, eyes trying not to focus on her behind as she turned, to leave.  
'Thanks Ma'am.' D.I James, mumbled nervously after her, shutting the door turning to look at Gene, 'She thinks very fondly of you.' He stated, catching Gene slightly off guard. Gene stood, suddenly feeling unsettled as the masculine, tall man stared down at him.  
'Does she?' he replied, feeling slightly smug.  
'Yeah. I don't understand it though.' He replied, leaning on the door of Genes office. 'We all know the story. You shot her.' Gene visibly stiffened, all smugness leaving him. 'Sometimes, I'm not sure if she even remembers.'  
'Ya speak like ya kno' 'er.' Gene gruffly interrupted.  
'I do.' He paused, 'Before she left to have a holiday in Spain, I was her replacement D.I for Manchester, we spent a few weeks, getting to know eachother before she left. When she got back, she requested that she wanted me under her in Frenchurch West. Who's going to say no to that?' He grinned, finding great pleasure if causing a senior officer discomfort. He began to frown, 'She talks about you. I'm not sure why, but she talks about you as if you're her closest friend.' He took a step away from the door and walked towards Gene's desk, 'So, if you know what's good for you, you'll be a good friend and stay away.' He smiled, locking eyes with Gene. Daring him to protest, to do anything. Gene took a breath as if he was going to speak, when they got interrupted by a whistle from outside. D.I James, 'That would be for me.' He turned and walked out, by the time Gene could see the CID main office, Alex had left. Without saying goodbye. He sighed sitting back in his chair. Moments later, the office door knocked, he wasn't really in the mood for conversations, all his good mood from earlier leaving him.

* * *

'Come in' he growled, shutting his eyes running a hand over her face.  
'Sorry Guv.' He shot up, hearing Alex's voice smoothly enter his ears. If that wasn't bad enough, the sight he was greeted with was Alex, looking even better than she did in her skirt-suit. She looked like something from a musical, a thick strapped white dress, tight at the top, flowing outwards from the waist, stopping just before her knees. Her hair was pinned slightly back, on each side, still allowing her hair to flow. 'I left my jacket here.' She blushed, noticing him staring.  
'Right, yes.' Was all he could manage. Trying and failing to take his eyes away from her.  
'I wanted to ask you something.' She spoke a few moments later, jacket folded across her arm.  
'Go ahead,' he smiled sitting back down, looking up at her.  
'Well…tonight, my team wanted to welcome me and all that to West. There's a club, sort of, a party is going to be held there.' She paused, to see if he was following, he nodded for her to continue, 'I would like some friendly faces there, people I actually know. Shaz and Chris are already coming, I asked Viv when I was getting my clothes, he's going to ask Ray to come along too. I wanted to know, if you…would come? Please?' she smoothed down her dress slightly, looking at the floor before catching his eye, she smiled, he placed his feet up on the desk.  
'Will ya delightful D.I be there?' he questioned after a few beats.  
'Should be, it was his idea.' She smiled.  
'Then, Bolly, I will see ya tonight.' He smiled back at her, shyly. She nodded, mostly to herself, before turning to leave. 'Times, places.' Gene called to her back.  
'Oh yes.' She turned, 'Seven, new club by West station, 'Fronks'.' She replied, raising an eyebrow at Gene. 'See you there?'  
'…yes.'  
'Promise?' She turned, placing a hand on the doorhandle.  
'Don't push it, go on…get' he did a motion for her to leave, she smiled leaving his office, the approving gaze of everyone as she left. He took his feet from the desk, standing and making a way over to the window, looking through the blinds to the outside. There was Mercedes Benz 1982 edition outside, bright white, and just as he expected, that beautiful woman, who he hadn't seen in over a year got in, followed by her D.I and drove away, taking the good day with her. He turned sighed, and sat down, it was now June 1984, over a year ago he last saw Alex, he thought that the feeling would've gone, but there they were more raw than ever.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is my try on something different, it'll be sipping back and for to past and present in the next few chapters, just so you can find out a little to what happened in the missing year odd. Hope you enjoy, understand if you don't!:)

**I love you, Hollie x.**


	2. This Is Her Knight

**Still un-beta'd...offers ;) Enjoy...Chapter three will be up in 3/4 days...I'm actually quite ready to right. Thanks SO MUCH, to the reviews on chapter one, gives me strength to keep going! :] x  
**

* * *

**The Ways Of Change  
Chapter Two – This Is Her Knight**

* * *

Alex walked towards the small café which sitting outside, was Selma Erico, naturally tanned of Spanish orients, blonde, busty woman, her assists distracting people from her very naturally pretty face. The exact friend that recommended her to take a break to Spain. Selma stood and smiled when she saw Alex coming towards her.

.'Alexandra Drake, you shouldn't be aloud on the streets looking that good, you're taking the attention away from me.' She laughed, pointing towards the seat left empty for Alex. They both sat, Alex smoothing down her dress, 'Strange to see this grotty place so sunny.' Selma commented, looking around squinting her eyes, 'It's like being back home.'

'I've missed it here. The smell. The people.' Alex took a deep breath, 'It wouldn't kill it to rain, would actually feel like I'm home then.' She smiled, noticing a coffee already infront of her, 'Cappuccino, you remembered.'

'In the year I've known you Alex, that's nearly the only thing you drunk…' she paused, grinning, 'other than a bottle or four of wine, of course.' Alex laughed and nodded.

'Of course.' She lifted her cup, sure not to spill any coffee on her dress, taking a few gulps and placing it back down, 'Care to enlighten me why you're in London, Sel?' she smiled, putting her cup down carefully.

'Ah yes…' she stopped, letting the sentence drift off. 'Me and John, aren't, well…me and John anymore.' She smiled sadly, resisting the urge to laugh at Alex's shocked face, 'It's not all bad, DCI John Tump's pride remains intact with his team, and I get to make a new start…here.' She pointed around, 'Although, my first option was Spain.'

'I never knew…what..what happened?' Alex asked, shocked, she owed a lot to her old DCI, there was a Valentines day bash, and she met Selma there, they got on, but didn't see eachother for a few weeks after at a party at Selma's house, then they became close friends, her only real friend, other than Gene.

'Stacey.' Selma stated bitterly.

'No way, he didn't?' Alex let out a shocked laugh. Stacey an old barmaid, in the pub that a lot of the officers spent their evening.

'He did…' she cringed at the memory, 'He still is… I caught them at it, in my bed.' She shivered involuntarily, and began to laugh, 'I'm okay though, all water under the bridge.'

'That's…' Alex stopped, taking a breath, 'Pretty disgusting.' She laughed, causing Selma to nod and laugh along. 'He made the wrong choice…a beautiful woman like you…Stupid man.' She smiled.

'Don't know what you've got until it's gone, right Alexandra?' Selma raised an eyebrow. Smiling at Alex's frowning. 'You didn't know how good you had it here…' she pointed around London, 'until you lived in Manchester.'

'Oh…yeah..yes.' she took another sip from her cappuccino. 'I saw my old DCI today…' Selma raised her eyebrow, 'Gene Hunt.' Alex spoke pretty quietly.

'Oh, really, 'the' Gene Hunt?' she laughed, 'How's he doing?' She asked, Gene quite a legend back in Manchester, and from what Alex would mention about him after a few bottles of wine.

'He's…' she stopped, biting her bottom lip nodding slight, 'looking really…really…' she emphasized the last really, 'good.' Grinning taking another sip of her drink.

'Is he now?' Selma stared at Alex as she drunk, 'Is he single?' Alex placed her cup back, and looked at her back for a moment, almost challenging.

'Not my place to say.' She smiled, 'I…don't think so though.' She sighed sadly.

'Shame…' Selma raised an eyebrow, 'Anyway, doesn't effect you does it really?' She smiled, Alex paused before nodding.

'No, doesn't effect me.' She smiled.

'I might've found someone…' Selma quickly noted, Alex raised an eyebrow.

'You don't waste anytime do you!' She laughed.

'Oh I've known him for some time, there's a…connection.' She placed her hand on the table idly tracing circles, Alex tried so hard not to think of Gene as she nodded.

'A connection…must be special.' Alex drunk the remainder of her coffee, shutting her eyes as if to block out any images of Gene at all, smiled idly at Selma.

'Mm, How's Nightingale anyway?' Selma grinned picking up her water with a lemon slice sipping slightly, waiting for Alex's answer.

'Ah…' Alex smiled widened, 'Actually…'

* * *

Gene sat at his desk, pondering over the mornings events, he hadn't left his office, sent Ray and Chris on their own to go sort out a blag happening over an hour ago, he claimed he had a meeting with the Super, truth was, he couldn't get her off his mind. He didn't suspect, not even for a moment, that he'd see her today, let alone her being the new DCI of Fenchurch West. He sighed, afraid maybe his mind was playing cruel tricks on him. Maybe it wasn't a good day, nearing Friday evening, where he'd be going to a club with that beautiful woman there. Maybe it was a Monday morning, days away from a Friday, where he wouldn't be going to a club with a beautiful woman. He sighed, ridiculous. He didn't love her when she left, well, he wasn't sure if that's what he felt. Now, those feelings were there, shooting through him. Maybe to keep it safe, he shouldn't go tonight. Yes, he'll tell Ray when he comes back to send his apologies… or make up some excuse at least. No…he couldn't do that, he's a grown man, who built a life when he didn't know Alex, and rebuilt it after she left him…the team.

No, he didn't love her. He wanted her body. That's all. Yes. _'Bullshit' _he mumbled outwardly. He knew that he didn't just want her body. He wanted to speak to her about the crazy things they used to, and both drink themselves into an oblivious state, where they'd flirt stupidly with eachother and both go home to their own beds. He wanted to hear her laugh at the terrible things he used to say, he wanted her to look at him the same way she did over a year ago, where he was sure, that moment, she and he were more than DCI and DI, that moment, before all that operation rose shit, that moment where she thought she lost him, that exact moment, he felt it, the connection between them two. It was easier to say connection than…the other word he felt. No, he didn't think he needed her those months ago, where his pride got in the way, but he did and seeing her brought it all back. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block any thoughts of Alex out of his head. He sighed when his phone rung. Picking it up,

'Hunt!' he bellowed down the end, his face visibly softened when he heard who was on the other end, 'Oh 'ello love…'

* * *

Alex got home a little after four, brunch turned into shopping and lunch giving her around two hours to look presentable. Walking into her rather hollow house, she smiled. This was the first house she's ever owned, and along with the sense of independence, she had a wave of happiness. She actually for the first time in a long time felt at home. It was a house much like she had when she was a child, if she remembered rightly. It didn't have a basement, but an attic room. The carpets where only down in the hallways and bedrooms. Wooden flooring in the dining and living room. Tiles in the bathrooms and kitchen. It had very neutral colours, in the house. Yellow and creams in every room apart from the living room, which Alex was currently painting a soft light cream colour, it was the only room in the house she hadn't done and she was going to spend the weekend finishing it, ready for work on Monday. Tonight, though she was going to relax, and dance. A lot of dancing, one good thing about Spain, she had a lot of time, and knew enough dance moves to keep her going into the early morning if she wanted to.

Going into the kitchen she set her bags down on the table, peering inside. Yes, what she chose to wear tonight she approved of highly. Selma gave her three choices, a low cut red strapped dress, a low cut yellow strapless dress, or jeans and a low cut blue long sleeved shirt, in the end Alex bought them all and chose to wear the low cut red strapped dress, which when she tried it on, made her feel a little more than just good about herself. She's have a few minutes relaxing and she'd get ready, trying and failing not to think about the one person she was most excited about seeing. Today brought all those old feelings back, seeing him smile shyly, and hearing his voice, the way he looked at her. Christ, she couldn't be doing with it.

* * *

Alex walked to the club 'Fronks' her dress earning her a few honks from cars passing by, causing her to laugh and wave back. She met half way with Selma who said she'd join her for the first part of the night, incase she felt lonely.

'Alexandra, you're looking beautiful.' She smiled, walking in step with Alex, they turned a corner where 'Fronks' would be and her heart flipped, the Audi Quattro looking as sleek as ever, parked outside. He was there, and whatever Selma was saying was blowing straight through her head.

'Mmm.' Alex managed to mumbled, which seemed enough of a response for Selma as she kept babbling on. As they passed the Quattro Alex silently peered inside, nobody was there. 'We're here.' Alex stated standing outside the entrance.

'I am aware of that Alexandra.' Selma smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her inside, the eighties new romantic music pulsing out. Alex smiled, the last time Shaz was going to do the music set up. Alex had never had the feeling of all eyes on her, until tonight. There was a 'Welcome DCI Drake' banner above the bar, and everyone was already dancing, until she walked through. She shooed them to carry on dancing, and walked over to the bar with Selma, trying unsuccessfully to search for Gene. 'I thought we could be wild, I got you a vodka and lemonade darling.' Selma passed the glass to Alex who sipped it silently leaning against the bar.

'I want to dance.' Alex stated knocking back her drink requesting another. Selma looking at her for a moment, and began to look around at the dancefloor. Alex already knocked back her second drink, getting up and swaying towards the music, holding her hand out for Selma. Dancing smoothly to the music, she was surprised to notice Ray dancing with some red haired woman, he turned and waves to Alex, before distracting himself with the woman once more.

'You got better since we last danced.' Selma spun Alex out accidently leaving her hand go, flinging her into the arms of an unknowing man.

'I am so sorry.' Alex giggled realizing her hands were on his chest, then it hit her, that smell, so familiar.

'Still as clumsy as ever.' He commented lightly grabbing her wrists and placing them by her sides, he smiled down at her.

'Well, it wasn't my fault it was my friend, you see Gene.' She smiled, turning to point in the direction of Selma, but as she did nobody was there. 'Now I look insane.' She laughed.

'Nothin' I 'aven't witnessed from ya before Alex.' He took his time taking in her appearance, the red dress seemed to fit to her body perfectly, he raised an eyebrow as his eyes traveled down her legs, to her red high heeled shoes. 'Nice.' He mumbled surprisingly loud enough for Alex to hear. At the same time his eyes roamed over her body, her eyes roamed over his. If the smell wasn't enough to make her fall to her knees, what he was wearing probably could. Black. He always looked good in black. His shirt was smooth from what she remembered feeling, smooth and a deep black, buttons undone enough to show a familiar golden chain.

'Uh…drink?' she asked, finding her voice after sometime of staring, he nodded placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked to the bar, something that if Alex didn't have control over herself she might've collapsed like a typical girl into his arms.

'Whiskey and…' Alex paused, unsure exactly what she wanted to drink. Wine would remind her of happier times with Gene, Vodka would help her relax, 'Vodka and lemonade please?' she smiled to the barman, who nodded, placing glasses infront of them, 'How long have you been here?' she asked Gene, who was about to answer when a pout set firmly in place.

'Ma'am.' Rupert placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn and smile. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

'Thanks for this. It's great.' She smiled pulling out of the hug, 'Where's Shaz?' she smiled.

'Uh…' Rupert stuttered, surprised by the contact, 'She's doing the music tonight Ma'am her and her husband.' He smiled at her, much to Gene's annoyance.

'Right, can you go thank her for me please?' She smiled, turning back to Gene indicating that the conversation was over. He walked away towards Shaz and Chris. 'Nice boy. Bit clingy.' She smiled, picking up her glass. She indicated for Gene to follow her to a table, in the corner, sitting at a small stool that was placed there, Gene followed and copied.

'This is your night Alex, shouldn't ya be up and dancing.' He paused, 'Shakin' it all about.' He grinned as Alex raised an eyebrow.

'If this is you offering to dance with me Gene, you better watch…' she stopped, 'I may take you up on it.' She grinned back.

'How were it then?' He asked, noting Alex's clueless face he continued, 'In Manchester.'

'Ah, I…' she shifted in her stool, 'Fell in love with the place, but…it would never be a notch on London.' She sipped her vodka.

'Ya fell in love with Manchester? Well…' He didn't know what to make of it, sure that a person of her taste wouldn't even enjoy herself in the slightest.

'It's a lovely place, I met people there too.' He nodded, 'Friends…My Guv wasn't anything on you though.' She grinned, causing him to grin back. 'After my crash. I seemed to settle more.'

'Woah, back up…Crash?' He asked, suddenly frowning.

'Yeah, four months there… I crashed my new mini…' She smiled sadly looking into her glass, 'You were the first person I remembered.' She looked up and back down just as quickly.

'Me?' His face softened, a small smile tugging his lip.

'Yeah, I was out for a week or so…I thought I was in London…I asked for you. You weren't there.' She looked at him, 'Guess you don't always go where you're needed.' He stared at her for a moment.

'Alex, I…'

'No, don't worry. Just bad times seeping through, you weren't to know.' She smiled, 'Anyway, according to my DCI, I seemed to settle so much better after that.'

'Good…' he coughed, 'That's great. Look, I've been meaning to ask you…'

'Go ahead.' She smiled, knocking back her vodka in one.

'Right…' He took a breath, 'How's your daughter?' He questioned, Alex looked confused, frowning at his question.

'Daughter?' She laughed, 'I haven't got any kids Gene…I was thinking of getting a cat.' She laughed again.

'Wha'?' he looked just as confused as she did moments ago, 'Yea'…ya do…Don't ya?' he asked, suddenly unsure himself.

'No..not that I remem…' she stopped mid-sentence, when the familiar Spanish notes slid elegantly from the speakers around the club, a grin appearing on her face, 'No…he wouldn't.' she span on her stool nearly running when she caught sight of him. Tight black trousers, bright white shirt tucked in, black hair rightly scruffy, a grin spread across his face. 'He would…' the words drifted back to Gene. He frowned walking in the direction of where Alex ran.

'Bloody 'ell.' When he caught sight of her again, she was dancing, or having sex, with the man she ran to. Gene wasn't sure himself. He'd never seen dancing like that before, their bodies moving perfectly together, their faces so close, drifting with the sweet Spanish tunes. He felt something brush his arm, a busty blonde, with a big smile.

'That…' she pointed to the man, 'Is my friend and her…fiancée Mario Knight.' She turned to Gene, who's body visibly sagged at the news. She held out a hand for Gene to take, 'I'm Selma Erico, and you are?' Gene noted her Spanish accent as she spoke certain words. He took her hand halfheartedly shaking it before turning his gaze back to Alex. Who's back was now pressed against Mario's front, his hands on her hips guiding her.

'Gene 'Unt.' He simply stated, staring, not noticing Selma's approving eyebrow.

'You're Gene Hunt.' She smiled, 'I've heard all about you. Alexandra is quite fond.' He sighed, _obviously not fond enough._

'Good. So were I.'

'You were, aren't you any more?' She asked, Gene turning to look at her finally, she was a pretty woman no denying, not a notch on Alex though.

'I… It's been a long time, a lot of catchin' up to do.' He smiled sadly.

Alex moved effortlessly to the sharp music, as it came to an end, she turned and kissed Mario softly, the butterflies squirming around her stomach, not flapping like they used to. She mumbled I missed you to him as he returned it. She couldn't help but remember how they had met. A week after she was back in work from her accident.

* * *

_Alex sighed complaining to herself. How did she end up going over her DCI's house for a get together she never really knew. She only knew that she was walking over to his house now, by request of his wife, wanting to be anywhere else but there. Walking up the drive to DCI John Tump's house, she heard a wave of oriental music coming from the living room, Spanish. Knocking the door, she wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her. A tall man, tanned skin, black sleek hair, dazzling smile, not traditionally handsome but definitely was a looker, in tight black trousers and shirt. She smiled nervously, tripping over a plant pot, landing on her behind, causing this man to laugh._

'_Clumsy.' He murmured, extending a hand for her to take. She smiled up at him, taking her hand, a surge of electricity moving through her._

_'Story of my bloody life.' She laughed wiping herself down. 'Alex Drake.'_

_'Ah, we've been expecting you. I…' he paused placing a hand to his chest, 'Am Mario Knight. A lawyer around these places, I bet we'll be seeing each other, plenty.' Alex smiled walking in, mumbling something about 'hoping so.' Before walking to the familiar face of DCI Tump._

_Alex spent the night, trying to avoid contact with Mario. He was a charmer, who kept referring her to 'The Beautiful Alex' whenever he saw her. She knew the type of man he was, charm a nun out of her knickers, then takes them back to his place to add to his other trophies. He was a gorgeous Spanish 'player' and she definitely wasn't going to get played. No. So, she wanted hurt herself when she ended up in the kitchen perched on the worktop lips and tongues connected. It was the way he touched her, the words he said, the way he looked at her like there was nobody else. So, she decided as he mumbled against her lips, 'I've got to go, but call me.' Extracting a piece of paper with his number on from his pocket, that that was exactly what she would do. After, she found out more about him from Selma._

_'So..Mario.' Alex asked, causing Selma to raise an eyebrow._

__

'Nightingale? Been my friend for years, know him better than myself.' She smiled.

_'He taken?' she asked, trying and failing to keep nonchalant. Selma nodded, drinking her rum refilling Alex's wine glass._

_'Was in a long-term relationship when I met him out in Spain, he was moving to Manchester to extend his work as a lawyer, I lived in Manchester, it seemed natural we became friends.' She paused, 'His girlfriend was selfish, but moved here with him anyway, she stood with him for two years, before going off with a fellow lawyer and supposedly friend of his, ever since then…he's been single, focusing of work.' She grinned over her glass, 'until now.'_

_'Mmm. Yeah…' Alex smiled back. That night, she went straight to bed dreams in her head of that beautiful man, the same man who looked at her in a way she's never experienced before, the same man who kissed her and made her feel wanted. She rang him the next day, they went out on a date, a few dates before anything came of it, it was on their year anniversary, out in Spain, where he spontaneously asked her to marry him. She said yes, and didn't mind that he had not yet had a ring. She was in love, with the charmer._

* * *

He pulled out of the embrace, smiling into her eyes. He whispered _I love you _and she replied, smiling back. He put his hand in his pocket, extracting a small box. Alex was sure that moment her heart stopped for a few seconds, he got onto one knee.

'I never did it properly before, My Beautiful Alex.' He opened the box, revealing a silver band with a cluster of diamonds in the center, her eyes widened. 'I love you, I know I do. I want you, forever. Will you marry me Alexandra Drake?' She grinned looking from the ring to his eyes back a for, before nodding.

'You know I will!' she smiled, he got up off the floor taking the ring from the box and placing it on her finger, she kissed him, telling him over and over she loved him. She turned to show Gene, and nobody was there, just Selma, smiling a small smile. Alex squashed down the disappointment she felt, and grinned at her. Turning and noticing everyone was cheering for her.

* * *

Gene drove back to his house, feeling disappointed and sad. It was his own fault, he let her slip away and now she was going to marry some poncy Spanish bloke who knew all the right moves. He wasn't even with her before, they were never in a relationship he was being completely stupid. And childish. She didn't want him, but he knew someone that would. Turning his car in the middle of the street he turned into his desired direction. A small smile forced onto his face. If she was going to show off her fancy oriental man, he was going to show off his bit. Yes. He was definitely childish.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, by the time I post this, I'll have already started chapter three so you wont have waited that long. :D I love you, Hollie. x**

* * *


	3. It Can Crash In A Day

**The Ways Of Change  
Chapter Three – It Can Crash In A Day**

* * *

Alex moved effortlessly with her fiancée around the dance floor, noticing the eyes of Ray and Viv, either glaring with jealousy or general disgust with her dancing partener. She hoped for the former. She wondered if, as she walked over to the bar alone, the feeling she had at that moment was right. It had been over an hour since she had last seen Gene and he was all that was on her mind, all she wanted to think about. Yet, there she stood with a gorgeous ring on her finger, and she'd give it back, if it meant she could see Gene again. How pathetic, all this because he left without saying goodbye. She ordered her red wine, and looked over to the door, as if by magic there he was, still the same, although his hair looked slightly messed, clothes not as neat as they were when he arrived, and if she knew correctly, that was the look of a man who just got some. That would explain the mildly attractive tall blonde woman who sashayed in standing next to him, trying to stick a piece of his hair down, laughing. Alex also witnessed him smiling, a smile he's never shared with her, which made her hurt. A lot. She looked away quickly when he spotted Alex at the bar, and walked towards her, his face set and his arm around the woman. Alex tried to pretend that she didn't notice them for a few moments, before mocking a slight surprise and smile.

'Oh…hello.' She grinned at Gene, in a way that made him want to forget everyone else, 'Thought you weren't coming back.'

'I 'ad prior business to attend to…' he let it drift as he turned and grinned towards the woman with him. 'This is Hayleigh. Hayleigh this is Alex Drake, my old D.I' Hayleigh offered Alex her hand, she took it, with as much of a smile she could manage, he referred to her as his 'old D.I' that's all she was, fine.

'I had fun under Mr. Hunt.' She grinned wickedly at Gene, whose eyes widened, 'But I pissed him off and he shot me in my gut, so…stay you stay on his good side.' She smiled at the woman, who's eyes also widened staring up at Gene who frowned, 'Must be off, suddenly I've got prior business to attend to…' she frowned back at him, moving away from the bar towards Mario, who was have an in depth conversation with Selma. She didn't understand it herself, being outwardly jealous. She hadn't seen Gene in over a year, she didn't wait for him, so why did she think he'd wait for her? Gene scowled, she didn't even realize, meeting Hayleigh was her fault anyway. Three months odd ago, when he went up Manchester, to see her.

* * *

_What possessed him, seriously he didn't know. He woke up on the Friday, and decided that he should go for an over-due visit to Alex, after all it was a year to that day he had last seen her. So he made excuses that he had important family business to attend to in Manchester and would be back late Sunday. He hoped. Only when he arrived, he went straight to the familiar station, asking if 'D.I Drake' was about to some scared young PC. He stuttered that she had left a few weeks before, and he didn't know where she had gone. He was angry, but not surprised. He muttered and thanks, and drove back to London, arriving there on Saturday evening. He wasn't in the mood to explain to everyone, why he was back so early so he didn't even pretend to want to go to Luigi's. He parked the car by his house, and walked. Walked and breathed the night air. It started to rain, and he wondered whether he should just call it a night and go home, instead he found himself in a pub, called 'The Full Moon' and sat for what seemed hours asking for refills of his pint. He didn't notice the blonde lady sit next to him until she spoke._

_'You 'kay?' she smiled, he turned, eyed her up and down and sat up straight, before leaning on his elbow on the bar._

_'I am now.' He stated, causing her to smile shyly at him._

_'Good, you looked pretty lonely.' She placed a hand on his arm. 'I'm here for my friends hen night.' She grinned, 'Not exactly where I planned but she wanted to come here…suddenly glad we did.'_

_'Me too.' He responded a small smile on his face, unsure why this pretty girl was extracting the response of tenderness from him. 'Ya busy 'en?' he asked, 'we could get away.'_

_'No…' she spoke quietly, 'Not tonight.' She squeezed his arm, smiling tightly and turned and walked away, leaving Gene feeling unbearably lonely again, only a few minutes later, her gang of friends made out through the door, she stopped by him, placing her hand in his, 'Hayleigh Garden's the name.' turned and made her way out._

_'Gene Hunt.' He replied, calling after her. It took him a few moments before he realized she had placed a piece of paper in his hand, with her number instructing him to call her. He thought about forgetting it, not wasting anytime on women anymore, but before he could throw it away he had placed it into his trouser pocket. With every idea of phoning her tomorrow. Something Gene had never done._

_So that's what he did, he rang her the Sunday morning, and she came to his house. He didn't intend on her coming in, nobody ever came in, but he couldn't find his jacket, and it was raining. He felt nervous like a teenage boy. She soon relieved his tension, by pushing him down on his settee straddling and kissing him until she could feel his erection, she then went down on him…making him come in a matter of minutes. They didn't leave the house for dinner. He couldn't believe his luck, the sweet girl in the pub last night turned out to be a randy rabbit, with one thing on her mind. Maybe it was his turn to have a good time._

* * *

So, he stood at the bar, staring into the eyes of that same randy rabbit, trying to word something that didn't sound like a made up excuse. He sighed, and shrugged.

'You love her?' She questioned, unsure whether she already knew the answer herself, and just wanted him to lie to her. He let out a laugh.

'No…'er…no.' He fell over his words, 'We just 'ave a past tha's all.'

'Did you really shoot her?'

'I was aiming for someone else, she got pushed into the line of fire. That's all.' He pleaded with her, she nodded. On her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

'I want to go…now.' She raised an eyebrow suggestively to him, he nodded, looking over to Alex who was in an embrace with her 'fiancée' and considered whether or not go over.

'Wait 'ere.' He mumbled to Hayleigh nearly forgetting she was there, 'Actually wait in the car.' He gave her the keys, 'Don' scratch it.' He added walking over to Alex. He tapped her on the shoulder, 'Can I speak to yer please.'

'Gene…yes…sure…right.' She stuttered, noticing he was alone, 'Oh, this is Mario Knight…my…'

'Her fiancée.' He butted in, taking Gene's hand with a broad smile and shaking it, 'I have heard about you…all good.' His smiled widened, 'Selma, we'll leave the old friends to chat, yes?' he asked, and walked away through the back exit. Selma nodded, winking at Gene and walked away.

'I'm leavin' now.' He said simply turning to go.

'Oh no you don't…' she grabbed his arm, 'You said this was my night, yes? Well…I want that dance.' He laughed at her, trying not to think about how good she did look dancing earlier.

'Hmm, 'ow about I buy ya another drink? I really 'aven't got time.' He added quickly on, trying his hardest to smile.

'Fine.' She smiled, walking towards the bar. 'It's strange how close Selma and Mario are, they've known eachother for years, they've managed somehow to be friends…like brother and sister.' He didn't understand what she was trying to say, so he nodded.

'Wine or Vodka?' he asked, she mumbled wine, 'Red wine please mate…' in an instant the glass was placed infront of Alex, and the wine poured in.

'Thanks,' she smiled, sipping it. He looked at her as if expecting her to excuse him, 'Yes go.' She smiled he nodded, 'See you soon I presume DCI Hunt.'

'I 'ope so.' He noted, deciding to take the back exit from the club, to tell Mario and Selma they can come back, he quietly opened the door, he peered down the alley. Selma's body pressed up against the wall, Mario's body also against her, his hand up her skirt, extracting moans as he devoured her neck. He stared for a few moments, muttering something about Alex's earlier comment of them being like, 'Brother and Sister'. Gene slowly shut the exit door, making for the main exit…He felt a pang of sorrow as he watched Alex chatting to Ray and Chris at a table. The pang of sorrow turned to a kick to the stomach, when she turned and waved slightly at him. He knew he should tell her, but he also knew, she'd never believe him. He nodded his response making his way to the Quattro, suddenly remembering the blonde in the front seat. For the first time in a while, he wanted that woman to be Alex so much. He frowned to himself for a moment, before turning on his heel round to the side of the alley, he peered around the corner, to see them getting a closer than he had left them, picking up a rock, he prayed he still had a good right arm, pulling back and throwing, he hid around the corner, in a silent rejoice as he heard the rock connect with a head, peering around, he saw Mario almost in tears and smiled to himself. He may not be able to tell Alex, but at least he managed to do her some justice. Walking back to the car, he decided he had to tell her, even if she didn't believe him. Getting in, the musky scent of Hayleigh suddenly turning him sick.

'I aint feelin' too good love. I'll drop ya off 'ome alright?' he asked, not really giving her a choice, she nodded, they drove away.

* * *

'Ya actually gunna marry 'im Ma'am?' Ray asked, gulping back his pint. He noticed, for once, the look on her face as she turned back from waving goodbye to Gene. Sadness maybe with a mix of happiness.

'Mm…What?' she looked confused, 'Oh Mario…' she paused, why did she pause? 'Of course…yes.'

'Seems alright enough.' He managed a slight grin, Chris was waving at Shaz, as she put a new vinyl to be played. Tears For Fears. Alex smiled, they seemed the same as ever.

'How's work Ray?' She asked, smiling at him. He shrugged.

'New D.I's alright, it's just the usual really Ma'am.'

'Did you apply for D.I?'

'Always do, every year.' He commented slightly sad.

'I could do with someone like you on my team…' she smiled, at his surprised expression, 'incase you ever want to...'

'Could never leave the Guv.' He stated, a sad smile on his face.

'Exactly. There. That amount of loyalty. I just hope I get that from my team.' She patted his shoulder. 'How've you been Chris?' she turned to Chris, who was still mouthing something and waving to Shaz. 'Chris.' She pushed him lightly, he looked at her.

'Ma'am?'

'How've you been?' She asked again, he nodded.

'Bloody great.' Was all he said.

'Well it seems like everyone's paired off these days, the Guv, Chris…'

'The Guv?' Ray and Chris said in harmony.

'Yeah, he brought her here, Hayleigh something.' Ray looked slightly shocked, shaking his head and picking up his pint.

'She came to Luigi's once. He were angry.' He paused, 'Something about never mixin' 'is personal relationship's with work…we thought it were nothin', fly by, seems strange he'd bring 'er 'ere.' He raised an eyebrow, slugging the rest of his pint.

'Yes…' Alex managed.

'Woah…ya sayin' that bird was 'is missus? No way.' Chris butted it, slow on the intake, this earned himself a slap on the back of his head.

* * *

Alex lay in bed with Mario's arm over her. They had made love that night. It was great, it would've been even better if Alex actually was thinking about him at the time. She didn't know though, lying there, scolding herself for thinking of another man, that he had been spending days with another woman. She didn't know that last night, when he told her that he had to go back up to Manchester today, that he was going to be spending a few days in Selma's hotel room. No she didn't know. Maybe, she didn't _want _to know. She didn't ask questions about the small cut on the side of his head either, she wanted to but she didn't, feeling it was safer not knowing. She moved his arm away got out of the bed and padded to the landing, walking towards the bathroom, running herself a well deserved warm bath. She let her mind drift, remembering the night, she was mean to Gene. The way she brought up how he shot her, the way he just brushed it aside and bought her a drink. She needed to apologize and she would. Today. After she finishes painting her living room. Yes. Only she knew she wouldn't.

Stepping into the bath, she heard the hustle of Mario doing what she could assume was getting dressed, she sighed, she didn't really want his company today, twisting the ring on her finger, and she slid it off placing it on the sink. He barged through the bathroom door, mumbling his 'sorry' and 'late to leave' brushing his teeth, he glanced at the ring, and seemed unfazed by her taking it off, almost uncaring if she wore it at all. She slid under the water to wet her hair as she rose, he was gone. Leaving the message, 'Speak soon, beautiful,' written in the steam that accustomed itself to the bathroom mirror. She suddenly felt guilty, she wanted to want Mario like she used to, but being back in London, back in CID, even though it wasn't Fenchurch East, brought it all back, most of all, how much she missed and admired, Gene Hunt. Bloody Gene Hunt.

* * *

Gene seriously couldn't believe it. Nearing twelve o'clock and he screeched along the street, stopping at the block of flats. He couldn't believe that he was seriously going to ask Shaz where Alex lived. He would've rung Fenchurch West, but he didn't have a good enough excuse, saying that he didn't have a good enough excuse to give Shaz either. He just hoped that she wouldn't pry. He stared at the various numbers to buzz himself into…4? No…3? Christ, it was something to do with how long they've known eachother…4. He pressed the button and prayed.

'Uh…hi?' the small voice breezed through the speaker, obvious hangover, obviously Shaz. He shuffled and breathed,

'Granger.'

'Guv?' the voice questioned another buzz sound notifying him that the door was now open. Christ, he would've preferred her speaking through that speaker, at least then she wouldn't be able to see the awkward embarrassed face he held.

When he walked up the first flight of stairs, Shaz was standing outside a flat door, almost looking suspiciously as he walked up the steps, she looked more nervous than he felt.

'Chris aint here…he's in work...well, you already know that..' She said quickly, a shy smile on her lips.

'That's alright Shaz, I'm 'ere for you…' he paused before rephrasing his words, 'To speak to yer, got a question, nothin' big.' He leant again the wall opposite the door, trying to make this whole moment a little easier.

'Oh, right.' She let out a breath of relief, 'Shoot.'

'Alex…her 'ouse, flat whatever. Where does she live?' He finished quickly, after tripping over his own words.

'Uh…the next street over Guv. Number…' she paused as she thought, 'fourteen. Regent Place' She grinned at him knowingly, but he scowled his return.

'She left somethin' at my office…I forgot to bring it yesterday.' He mumbled, this caused her smile to grow bigger.

'Sure…yeah. Fab.' Gene looked at her, holding her gaze for a moment before nodding. Turning to make down the steps he stopped and turned.

'By the way, tell Chris if 'e isn't in work within the next hour, he'll be spendin' more time than 'e normally does in the mens toilets…cleanin' them…after the curry nights…for a month.' He stormed down the stairs, leaving a startled Shaz.

'Bugger,' Chris' voice croaked through the hard wood door of their flat.

* * *

Gene knocked number fourteen, the soft music of Dean Martin swooned through the open windows. He knocked harder, and heard the vinyl scratch and shuffling. The door opened revealing Alex, in short denim shorts, a thin strapped tank top, black Doc Marten boots, a paint brush in her mouth, as she tied her hair. He took a second to calm himself, trying not to think how good she looked, even though she was like a teenager with no fashion sense. Her eyes travelled his body, in black, again, sporting a tie this time. She attempted to smile, remembering the paintbrush. Removing the paintbrush, it left a small paint mark on the side of her mouth.

'Dean Martin?' Gene raised an eyebrow, causing Alex to stare, for a minute not realizing who he was talking about.

'Helps me relax. Painting my living room, see.' She willed herself calm and she stepped out of the way to let him pass, he stared for a moment before indicated to his own mouth, causing her to frown, touching the wrong side of her mouth.

'Daft tart,' he smiled, leaning in causing her to step back slightly into the open door, he wiped the paint from the side of her lip, making Alex shiver involuntarily. He showed her his finger, which held the cream paint, 'Ya 'ad paint on ya.' He then stepped into the house leaning against the wall in her hall. She shook her head, and shut the door.

'In there,' she pointed to the first door on the left, and followed him in, 'Those two walls are safe, I've done the one by the window and I'm doing the one by the fire place now.' She smiled as she stepped up the ladder, 'I'm a woman, good at multitasking. What can I do for you?' She began painting the wall infront her top rising revealing the slightly tanned skin of her stomach, Gene averted his eyes and looked out the window, whilst leaning on one of the unpainted walls, careful not to scuff the sheet that lay on the floor.

'Oh uh…' he didn't know how to bring it up, 'Yesterday.'

'Yes, I am rather aware of yesterday.' She said slightly sarcastically.

'I saw…' He coughed nervously, 'Saw somethin' I think ya should kno'.'

'Oh right, it's not my future by any chance, telling me when I'll actually get this bloody house finished.' She laughed. Gene looked at her, feeling worse now because she had no idea, none at all.

'No…well, in a way…I saw Mario...'

'So did I.' she turned her head and smiled sarcastically, unsure exactly what he was speaking about. He sighed, lifting himself from the wall and walking to the middle of the room, where the Gramophone stood, the vinyl still spinning making a quiet whizz noise. He placed the needle onto the vinyl, and the soft tone of Dean Martin, I'm Yours surrounded the hollow room. He looked up Alex again, who was frowning in concentration as she painted into a corner. He was just about to speak again, before Alex butted through, 'I wanted to say sorry by the way…' he walked towards the back of the ladder. Standing behind it his hands in his pockets, sucking in the side of his cheek for a moment.

_Why I'm so in love, and why I love you so. Couldn't tell you though…_

'Why?' It was his turn to frown now, a mixture because of the tone of music, and because he wasn't sure why she was sorry. The paintbrush fell, causing Alex to swear, stepping backwards off the ladder her foot caught and she twister falling sideways, ultimately into Gene's arms, which he quickly removed from his pockets. Alex laughed nervously, as she regained her posture. It wasn't after a few seconds, she realized how close she was to Gene, and the fact his hands still gripped tightly on her forearms, she looked up at him, his face mere millimeters away from hers. 'Why?' he repeated, his breath touching and tickling her nose.

_I am only what you make me, come take me, I'm yours._

'I…brought…' she stopped scrunching her eyes opening them to find Gene still staring down at her, she placed her hands on his chest, both looking at them and back at eachother, 'the shooting…I…' she stopped again, as Gene's arms moved from her arm to around her waist, his touch making her shudder as she knowingly stepped forward pressing her body to his, 'I shouldn't have…I'm sorry…' she looked at him, he nodded his face closer that before, one of her hands moved to his shoulder the other remained on his chest his head moving closer, lips so near, she was sure she could taste him already, she licked her lips slightly her eyes fluttering open and closed, concentrating on the touch of his hands on her back. He began smoothing her back lightly, pulling his face back, his breathing shallow.

_How can I help dreaming of you? I love you, I'm yours._

'He was with Selma.' He continued from earlier. She moved closer, if possible, to him, almost as if she needed him to hold her because she knew what was coming, 'Together…in…an…intimate…' he stopped shutting his eyes opening them to find her beautiful hazel orbs glassy, she nodded loosening a tear from her eyes, as if she was expecting it. 'I'm sorry.' She shook her head another tear escaping, and what started as an almost loving moment, changed in an instant to a comforting embrace, her quiet sobs hidden in his chest, as he held her close her arms wrapped around him, he should have felt uncomfortable, but he didn't, it was right. The song changed to Dean Martin, Memories Are Made Of This, he wanted to kick the needle off, but afraid of losing contact. He heard her muffled voice in his chest,

'I knew…' she pulled away, but not out of the embrace, 'I had that feeling…the way he was acting. The way she was acting. It was, too good.' She smiled sadly. Her face stained with the fresh tears that still flowed almost naturally and unknowingly from her eyes. He raised a hand to her shoulder and squeezed, rubbing it slightly almost to the tone of the music.

'Wha' are ya goin' to do?' he asked, genuinely concerned. The same hand that rubbed her shoulder was now on her cheek, his thumb gently wiping the tears away. She shook her head.  
_  
One girl, one boy, some grief, some joy. Memories are made of this._

'I don't…I can't…' Her breath was shaky, 'I can't have him back here.' She looked at the floor, quietly stepping towards Gene, her head resting on his chest again.  
_  
One man, one wife, one love, through life. Memories are made of this._Gene cursed Dean Martin and his pathetically inaccurate lyrics for the moment as his arm moved around Alex again. Resting his own head on hers, he knew he should move back, should tell her to sort out her problems on her own, he did his part, but he couldn't, he didn't even want to. He could've burst when the next Dean Martin song sprung to life, 'That's Amore' now, he wasn't an expert in foreign languages, but he was positive that Amore didn't mean, 'Hatred.' He sighed, quietly enough not to disturb Alex's silent form. She wasn't crying anymore that was a mildly good sign. He pulled his head back and Alex copied. Looking eachother in the eye.

_You're in love. When you walk in a dream, but you know you're not dreaming…_

'Ya should tell 'im that it's over…I can't say you owe 'im that much, but ya gotta keep 'im away.' He paused as if thinking, 'Though, if this is 'is 'ouse too…that will be 'ard.' Alex smiled and shook her head.

'No, just mine.' She looked at the floor, 'He said he didn't want to move in with me yet, because his job was doing so well in Manchester, he'd only visit me every other weekend…guess I know better now.'

'Wha's 'is job?' Gene asked, as they both detangled themselves from eachother, suddenly feeling cold.

'Lawyer…' Alex smiled to see Gene's reaction, obvious distaste.

'No surprise then!' He tried and succeeded in lightening the mood. Alex rubbed her hand over her face knocking the needle off the vinyl, suddenly in no mood for Dean Martin. 'Can't bloody trust any of 'em.'

'I don't know where he…I can guess though.' She sighed, 'Selma's hotel.'

'Where?'

'The Cliffdor. About twenty minutes away.'

'I kno' the place. Look…' he paused a small smile appearing, 'I've got dinner with Hayleigh tonight.' Alex couldn't help but feel that sharp pain of sadness sweep through her, 'I could pop over to the 'otel. Leave 'em a message. Tell 'em ya will 'ave 'em done quicker than a prozzie does a punter if either tries to get near ya, I'm sure there's some dirt tha' can be dug up.' He smiled for an instant then it vanished. 'I should be off now though, work to do.' He lied, unsure himself why he did so, he just knew he couldn't be left alone with her.

'Yes of course, DCI Hunt.' She smiled, her eyes widening in almost realization, 'Christ…I'm a DCI.' She laughed nervously, 'like first day of school all over again.' He awkwardly tapped her arm, he didn't know how minutes earlier he held her like his life depended on it, now he touched her as if any harder she'd break.

'Ya will be fine. If ya bein' my D.I is anythin' to go by.' He complimented, stepping backwards towards the door before turning, 'Oh yeah and Bols,' she smiled, 'Ya should really stick to the day job…I wouldn' even let ya paint a white room white…' he grinned walking out of her house. Ultimately taking a part of her with him. Hearing the front door shut, she felt as alone as she were. This same house that, days ago was a reminder of her independence now was just a sharp reminder of her loneliness. She tried and failed as she picked up her paint brush stepping up the ladder, not to think about anyone. Every time she shut her eyes, convincing herself that seeing him was because he was just here, not because she wished he'd never leave. Trying to ignore how close they actually were, trying to ignore that the heartache was easier because he was holding her. No, they weren't in a relationship when she left for Manchester, but she was connected to him like no other. Dare she even say…

'…In love…' Gene mumbled still sitting in the Quattro, pondering on whether he should go back to see how she is, 'No way am I in love.' He shook his head, in obvious distaste of his own theories, and drove away, regretting nearly every inch he took.

**

* * *

**

A/N: It's still un-beta'd and whatnot, mistakes will always be mine, but I couldn't wait any longer to post it! Also, every single place I will probably ever say to do with London is made up *smiles* I barely know street names in Wales, let alone London! I also bought a Dean Martin CD when I wrote that, the songs 'inspired' me as I wrote! Sorry about our poor Alex, but one down one to go as my views are. Hope you enjoyed beautifuls, next chapter I've already started, not much but I've got a base ready. Love always, Hollie x.


	4. Unmistakably Alex

**

* * *

**

The Ways Of Change  
Chapter Four – Unmistakably Alex

* * *

Weeks had passed since the abnormal meeting with Alex, and Gene didn't exactly know how to feel. He did as he said, and left a message for Mario at Selma's hotel, whether he got it or not is another question. He should've called around Alex's later, but she wasn't the woman he once knew. To cry. No. His Alex, would spark, would fume until there wasn't anything left but a gorgeous woman with a lust for revenge, sobbing into his chest wasn't something his Alex did. Well, something he hadn't experienced. He knew that wasn't the reason he didn't go to see her, it was because moments before she cried, he knew that he would've kissed her, if his conscience didn't kick in at the right time, he would've plunged, too literally, into a world he was definitely not ready for. Not only because of this being the Alex Drake, but she had changed, she was laid back, and painting and more beautiful than he could remember and she deserved more than he could give her. An hour in the bedroom, and a dodgy fry-up.

How could he forget the tiny detail that even though she was completely untaken, he wasn't. Infact he'd go as far to say he's in some sort of relationship with Hayleigh. The sort of relationship where an hour in the bedroom and a fry up and she'll be on her way home, no questions. He wasn't even sure if she had a job. They didn't talk much, and he liked that. When they went for dinners they'd spend half an hour in a café before going back to either his or hers. Gene looked up at Ray who was trying his hardest to explain about the supposed mole leaking information about Gene's team to the papers, some of it was true, and others were a complete exaggeration of the truth, either way Gene was getting it in the neck. They've been out of the limelight for bad things for a good year, and he wanted to nip it in the bud as soon as possible. He didn't start listening until he heard her name.

'…from Drakes team.' Ray finished quickly.

'Ya tellin' me someone from Drakes team is leakin' stuff abou' us?' He queried. Ray nodded, 'But the only person possible would be Shaz…an' I kno' she's not the type.'

'Guv…well, Shaz is chummy with one of the blokes on the team. Been really pissin' ya off 'asn't it Chris?'

'Yeah Guv…really pissin' me off.' Chris repeated, nodding and lighting a cigarette.

'Right…' Gene waited, 'Anyone gunna tell me who?'

'Oh yeah…well…' Ray paused.

* * *

Gene sped along the streets towards Fenchurch West, his head running with information. As they pulled up outside of the station Gene stopped Ray from getting out, ultimately stopping everyone from leaving.

'Ray, ya realize tha' if we go chargin' in there, an' we got it wrong, Drake will 'ave our guts for garters?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Guv, I checked, it's the only person who can be doin' it. It's obvious wha' 'appened like ya said, she were just discussin' stuff her own 'usband…' he paused to scrunch his nose in digust at the word, 'told 'er and 'e went 'an blew the story up for some extra dosh.'

'If this goes tits up, I swear…' Gene stopped taking a breath and getting out motioning the car behind that his D.I was driving to stay put. Once Ray and Chris were out, Gene turned to them, 'Now…normally I would 'ave loved to bust someone from West…but Drake was one of us. So this stays between us. Drake 'asn't been DCI for a month yet, she's already 'avin' enough trouble being the first female DCI of the MET, let tha' be 'er only problem.' Ray was nodding along with him, 'Right lads. Quick an' simple, no fussin'.'

They all turned and entered the unfamiliar building. It had the familiarities of their CID but it was brighter slightly. They had all been there before, so finding their way wasn't hard. Pushing through the double doors there was a short podgy WPC was behind the desk, with a grin.

'Mr. Hunt. What can I be doing for you?' she beamed.

'This is something you can't help me with sorry Rachel love, 'er to see DCI Drake.' Gene almost jumped when there was a noise of a loud crash.

'Someone must've really pissed her off this time.' Rachel grinned. Gene turned and followed the noise, ignoring the small amount of pride he felt. As they turned the corner, Gene stopped suddenly as the CID main doors opened up and the exact person they were looking for was thrown into the wall, followed by Alex. Sporting her old look, tight jeans, heals and a cream coloured blouse. She pinned the shaking man up against the wall, completely oblivious to Gene, Ray and Chris, pushing her face within a few centimeters of his and began to speak.

'Not very clever, hitting a woman is it. Especially when she's you DCI.' She spat the last words, Gene noticing for the first time her split lip. 'Now, I don't like sneaky tossers, and I definitely do not like ones that try and ruin the reputation of fellow police officers and my friends.' She slammed him back into the wall, putting her mouth to his ear she whispered, 'When I'm finished with you D.I James, you're going to wish, I let DCI Hunt have you first.' She brought her knee fiercely to his crotch pushing him to the ground at the same time. Gene's eyes widened in shock, before he started to applause her, making her for the first time aware of their presence.

'Well Bolly, I didn't kno' ya 'ad it in ya.' He grinned walking towards her forgetting for a moment about the D.I struggling to breathe on the floor whilst crouching over on his hands and knees. 'I see ya got to 'im before us.'

'Ah, yes.' She brought her hand to her lip wincing at the pressure. 'I was going to call you, tell you I found who's been giving information to the papers, but it would seem I didn't give you enough credit that you'd work it out yourself.'

'Always underestimating me.' He sniffed looking at the D.I, 'The again, I didn't expect you to kno' either.' He turned and motioned for Ray and Chris to get D.I James on his feet. 'Make ya feel big did it?' he paused as D.I James stood infront of him, 'Make ya feel like ya 'ad a bit of power did it?' He threw a punch into his stomach causing him to gasp for air again.

'You don't understand do you? If I don't do this, they'll come after you Ma'am. They need the money.' He covered himself, 'I'm not going to tell you who…just know I did this to protect you.' He pushed passed Ray and Chris and stopped turning he threw his warrant card and Ray caught it. 'Good luck Alex.' He called over before letting himself out of CID.

'You're just going to let him go?' Alex questioned, looking from Gene to Chris and Ray and back again.

'There nothin' we can do, he's given his warrant card back. That's the worse thing 'e could've done, but 'e did it.' He turned and faced Alex, 'Well 'ow's it goin' 'en Bols?' He asked, swiftly changing the topic, and much to his liking Alex didn't seem too bothered about the topic change.

'It's…good…great.' She smiled turning to see most of her team peering through the window interested in what happened, 'Right, go back to…well whatever you were doing.' She shouted through the window, before they all went back to reading magazines and throwing several items across the room, 'They're not you guys, but they're definitely close.'

'Can't get any better than us Ma'am.' Ray said smugly.

'Where's your D.I, Gene?' Alex asked, noticing it was only Ray and Chris.

'D.I Thomas? 'E's got 'is own car, outside, told 'im to wait. Don't need more people than this knowing about the dodgy apples in ya team, so I told 'im we were comin' to see 'ow ya were.'

'Well, I guess it's not a complete lie.' She placed her hands in her trouser pockets and pouted her lips a lot like Gene would, 'I need a drink.'

'Speakin' my kind of language Bols, what's the time?' He asked, he looked at his wrist and smiled, 'Great. Come on then DCI Drake keep up.' He turned and made to leave. Alex looking to her team and back at her old team and sighed.

'Right you lot. Vamoosh.' She shouted to her team turning to leave before hearing the familiar sound of heals on the floor.

'Ma'am. I'll go with you.' Shaz smiled at Alex walking by her side. 'What do you think he meant by doing this for you?'

'I haven't got a clue Shaz, doesn't matter. I'm going for a well deserved drink.' She smiled waving goodbye to Rachel. 'Thank you by the way, for going with my hunch. I know he was your friend, but I just needed to know. Quite a long shot making you tell him that lie about East, but it worked, ending up in today's paper.'

'It's okay Ma'am, Chris hated us spending time together anyway! D.I James…He said he was protecting you…What I don't understand is why did he hit you?' Shaz frowned staring at Alex's split lip in wonder.

'You were there Shaz, he was cornered and lashed out. People do that sort of thing under pressure all the time.' She turned and smiled, before wincing at the sudden pain. Shaz ran down the steps of the station and into Chris' arms before whispering some causing him to stiffen and grin.

'Uh Guv…we are gunna' he paused when Gene turned to look at him, 'we're off.' He grinned and turned and started to walk away. Ray muttering 'bloody poof' under his breath before standing at the passengers side, waiting for Gene to open the car.

'Will we still have the pleasure of you company tonight DCI Drake?' Gene questioned a small smile across his face. She looked at her convertible and bit her bottom lip nodding.

'Yes. Okay. Luigi's?' Gene nodded, 'You have to take me home then.' He mocked an annoyed groan before unlocking the car, signaling for Ray to get in the back. Ray, reluctantly climbed inside quickly followed by Alex in the front seat. It didn't escape Ray that old familiar scent that filled the car as soon as she sat down, the one that smothered the lingering cigarette smoke that clung to the seats of the Quattro, hadn't changed at all. It didn't escape Gene either, although when Alex scrunched up her nose at the smell as she looked around the car, it enlightened them both that although they could smell that flowery sweet smell, she could only smell the stench of stale cigarette smoke. Alex leant back in her seat, and smiled as the car roared into life. She didn't realize until she let the aroma of the Quattro fill her nostrils how much she missed riding front seat with them. How much she missed being on Gene's team, how much she missed being D.I Drake.

* * *

Alex cried a lot since she last saw Gene. The first week of work, every time she came home from being DCI Drake she reverted to heartbroken young woman, sitting in her newly decorated living room watching television with a glass of wine and two bottles close by, sobbing. She hated it herself, so much so, that she seemed after a straight week of going to work then straight home, barely going out to shop and barely eating, she toughened up. She was watching something one night, a romantic film that fizzled on the television like she had almost every night that week, and didn't cry nor drink. She watched it, and laughed almost at the whole comedic side of it, even though there was no comedy in the film at all. She learnt the hard way that even the gorgeous men that sweep you off your feet and made you feel loved, the typical heroes can be just as bad, if not worse, that the villains themselves. Then she turned angry, she new that it was all to do with loss you go through stages, but she was angry at the wrong person.

Gene Hunt, whether he liked it or not, comforted her when she needed it. She expected him to at least come over and see her, afterwards. After all he went through all that trouble to tell her and she didn't have to believe him, so it just seemed natural he'd have come see her. Natural for someone with a conscience, something she didn't even know if Gene had. That night, on the same day her heart was ripped to pieces, she didn't sleep, afraid that whatever note Gene left at the hotel had alerted Mario and would make him run around to sort it out as soon as possible. Of course, as she began drifting to sleep on the settee at nearing six in the morning, she realized that he was probably thinking he was finally free. Free from her. Yet she always wondered why the hell did he ask her to marry him, if he was having an affair anyway?

'Wha' ya thinkin' about Bols?' Gene's gruff tones split through her current trail of thought as they sat in their usual – well their old usual – table in the corner of Luigi's. She couldn't exactly say she was wondering why he didn't come to see her, or could she say about how she was still thinking about why had Mario done what he done.

'This is it isn't it?' She questioned realizing that the last glass of wine was maybe one too many. Gene stared, stilling leaning back in his chair, as she leant her elbows on the table one hand propping up her head the other twisting the wine glass around. She met his eyes and realized she needed to elaborate on what she just said, 'I mean…DCI Drake. I know I'm only fooling myself in thinking I can achieve more! But you…' she stopped twirling her wine glass, raising her voice slightly as she pointed to Gene, 'You've yet to even conquer the great Berlin wall of policing.' He almost smiled at this.

'Well, I like my rank as it is.' He simply stated, trying not to think about it.

'Yes, but don't you want to be ontop of me…' she stopped suddenly realizing what she said, cover her face with both her hands shaking her head.

'Yes Bols, but that has nothin' to do with ranks now does it!' he smiled as he spoke, his smile growing as he heard her repeat 'no' like it was a sacred word.

'You know what I meant.' She leant back in her own chair, 'I mean, it can't be too impressive being the same rank as a female police officer.' She said, slightly smugly.

'I weren' meant to be stuck behind a desk, Alex. They wouldn't want me to be anythin' other than what I am now.'

'I'm not saying you should change completely, I'm just saying just because you'd be a Super doesn't mean you'd have to be behind a desk, you could go out with the team and whatnot.' She mumbled, unsure herself where she was going.

'Why are you so bloody eager for me to be a Super then Bolly?' he leant forward slightly, 'Is it 'cause ya really want me to be on top o'ya?' His eyes glistened.

'No…no…' she spluttered again, 'Well…I'm not saying you being on top of me would be bad…well I am…no…'

'Keep diggin' Bols, you'll be hitting the Berlin wall before long.' He smiled as she stopped and took a large breath.

'All I'm saying is, if I had the option given to me, I wouldn't give it up, but I never will. So I don't understand why you would?'

'I've already said, behind a desk all day isn' me.' He paused, 'Besides are ya tryin' to say that I'm gettin' too old for the job Bols.'

'Christ no.' She said sharply, before rubbing her hand over her face, 'I need to go home.' She grabbed his whiskey tumbler and knocked back the contents, before grimacing. He stared at her for a moment before she replied, 'You're driving me, I can't have you being too drunk and crashing into a lamppost or something.' She stood up too fast causing the effects of the alcohol to show as she stumbled backwards. Gene sighed and got up out of his seat, gently but firmly steadying Alex before grabbing his coat. Alex staggered towards Luigi, drawing him in a strong hug. 'It's been nice to see you Luigi.' She mumbled into his chest, a worried smile spread across his face as his eyes signaled for Gene to remove Alex.

'Come on Bolly.' He pulled her back, and Luigi smiled fondly at her, even if for a moment he'd never been so scared. She nodded, walking surprisingly steadily out of the door and up the stairs, Gene felt it necessary for her to go first, incase she were to fall and if not, he got a nice view and everyone was a winner.

* * *

Alex seemed to sober up almost completely in the drive back to hers as she walked up the small amount of steps to her house, opening the door she realized Gene hadn't followed nor had he even got out of the Quattro, it seemed only fit she invite him in for a drink so she turned leaving the front door open.

'Gene.' She tapped on the window, causing him to jump slightly, even though he had been watching her every move since she got out of the car. He was just about to roll the window down as she opened the door, 'You're coming in for a drink.' He was just about to think of some sort of an excuse why he shouldn't, when she spoke again, 'I mean, I did drink your last whiskey in Luig…my warrant card.' She exclaimed noticing it on the seat, this time Gene didn't move to do anything or speak, just reveled in the sight of her elegant body stretching past him picking it up, lingering for a moment, he thought. 'Come on.' She tapped him on his arm, before turning to walk back inside, he didn't see the small smile that played on her lips as she heard the car door shut.

It was the same as before Gene noticed. Only now it looked more like a home, finished and completed, with that strangely sweet aroma – unmistakably Alex – stronger than ever throughout. He sat without being asked to in the only room he'd been in and tried to get rid of the huge knot that was once his stomach. He was undoubtedly nervous, no point denying – not even to himself – that Alex had somehow, if even possible, improved over the year or so he hadn't seen her. She seemed so much more, free and easy, and even more beautiful. Her light brown – Gene decided – hair and her slightly tanned skin, mixed with a slightly fuller figure seemed to make him worry more than he ever did before. She was always out of his league but he knew there was always something between them, yet now as he heard her humming some tune in the kitchen and looked around her homely living room – that he could somehow picture his own bits and bobs in – he worried, worried that, that same something that was between them had never left and worried that he'd not be good enough. He hadn't spoken in good over five minutes, not since before they pulled up outside her house. She didn't seem unnerved by it though, as he sat silence watching her place the glasses down on the table infront of him, pouring the deep almost purple coloured red wine into them.

'Off to the loo.' She smiled before turning and rushing hitting the carpeted floorboards as she sped up the stairs. He sat forward, both elbows on his knees his head in his hands. He remembered half way through Luigi's that he was meant to be going for dinner with Hayleigh, well dinner being a curry to take away. He couldn't leave though, it actually made him feel more than slightly jealous that any member of the boys - and there were a fair few who weren't normally at Luigi's but were there in knowing she would be – should have her attention and not him. So against his better judgment he stayed, and part of him knew Hayleigh wouldn't care, their relationship no more than sex and food. The toilet flush seemed louder than normal being that the house was completely silent. He heard her foots on the landing and tapping down the stairs, his heart almost stopped when he heard her tumble. Jumping out of his seat he pulled open the living room door and stepped into the hallway, hovering over Alex who's legs were still on the stairs one arm over her head the other across her stomach. He stepped forward, his heart beating faster than he thought it ever had, but breathed a sigh of relief as the soft giggles filled the hallway causing Gene himself to smile. 'I tripped.' She laughed harder now, as if the realization of how she ended up on her back was the funniest thing in the world.

'I did notice Bolly.' He stepped over her and turned so he could look at her not from upside down any longer. 'I also think half the bloody street noticed too. For a small girl ya don' 'alf make a noise.' She laughed again, causing Gene's small smile to turn into a much bigger one, he held out his hand for her to take. Her head was turned away one hand covered her face, her eyes shut tight, as she continued to laugh, the other flapped blindly in the air trying to find Genes hand. With a sigh he grabbed her hand himself almost shouting 'heave' as he lifted her to her feet, but thought better than to push her good mood.

'Why thank you, Mr. Hunt.' She smiled as she smoothed herself down, turning and walking to the living room as if the whole situation didn't happen. He paused slightly and shook his head, a smile tugging his lips. When he walked into the room, she was sat down in the seat formally occupied by him with the two wineglasses in her hand. She passed one to him as he took the seat next to her, which made her smile slightly that he chose to sit there, even though there were three other chairs in the room.

'Ya make for good entertainment I'll give ya that Bols.' He smiled over to her, as she mocked being offended.

'Me falling gives you pleasure. Sick.' She mumbled smiling as she sipped her wine, 'Anyway, how have you been, Gene? I realized I went the whole night without barely speaking to you.'

'I did notice, for once I thought maybe there was a God and he managed somehow to shut you up,' he said playfully, leaning back into the settee, 'I've been good. How about you, Bols?' he turned his head to look at her, noticing the slight pause before she made to answer.

'Better than I thought.' Her simple response.

'Good…good.' He drank some more of his wine, 'You 'aven…' he waved his hand in the air, hoping she wouldn't make him spell it out.

'Heard from him?' he nodded, 'Nope. Or her. Nobody. Lucky he didn't have any of his stuff here really, or I'd have had to burn it…I mean, give it back.' She grinned.

'That is a shame. I could use a good bonfire.'

'Not cold are you? It is Summer.' She turned and smiled, not really letting him answer, 'My birthday soon.'

'Oh really. When?'

'August 20th.' She smiled. Gene looked for a moment, he hadn't thought about it since the night but somehow it all came back now. The fact she was adamant that she never had a daughter, made him think about the statement she said about being from the future.

'Oh yea'. 'Ow old will Lady Bols be on this day?'

'I'll be thirty seven. Gosh it sounds older when I say it.' She frowned drowning the whole contents of the glass.

'What year were ya born 'en Bols?' He asked and watched as she scrunched her face up in thought, now for a hard question this would be completely normal but this was as easy as knowing your name. At least a minute had gone past, her eyes still shut one hand rubbing her head as it throbbed. 'Bols, 'aven't gone to sleep 'ave ya?' He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped alerted and knocked her glass on the floor, which somehow didn't break.

'Shit,' she leant over and picked it up, putting it on the table. She turned and looked at Gene his glass still half full. 'Do you know Gene, it's simple maths, but everytime I try to think of the year I was born, I seem to draw a blank. Almost like it's there, but blurred and I can't see it.' She rubbed her forehead for a moment, Gene decided looking into those eyes, that she wasn't lying, maybe in her crash she forgot pieces of her past. He left the topic hang in the air, and she didn't pick it up and changed the subject.

'So Bolly, are ya tellin' me about ya birthday 'cause ya want the Gene Genie 'ere to buy ya a prezzie, 'cause I can tell ya now…I've never been good at that sort of thing.'

* * *

It almost became ritual, every week the past month, the trips to Luigi's and Gene trailing back to Alex's afterwards spending over two hours talking, many times he'd actually forget about Hayleigh. He felt as though he had it all, almost two relationships, he spoke easily to Alex, almost as if she was a best friend, well a close friend. The sex was great with Hayleigh but they didn't do much talking, unless it was over some sort of take away. Only difference was, he wouldn't say no to having sex with Alex, whereas he'd do anything to avoid a conversation with Hayleigh.

'…what do you think?' She smiled up at him, she had a pretty smile he noted, although he didn't have a bloody clue what on earth she just said.

'Sorry Hayleigh love, I were miles away.' He answered truthfully, he was miles away, about three infact, in the living room of a gorgeous woman.

'I notice you are a lot these days,' she prodded her chicken curry with her fork before continuing, 'I said, we've been together for a while now…about five or six months. Long time really…' she left the statement hanging, a lot less confident now as he was actually paying attention.

'Well, longish.' He responded, looking around the small Indian they were eating at, hardly anyone there and no wonder, the food was disgusting and he ate nothing whilst she devoured her curry. He looked back at her, and she stared at him for a moment.

'Yes, longish…Anyway, as I was saying, I think we should maybe…you know…' she paused.

'Yeah love?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, maybe we should…because we've been so good together, don't think we've even argued…maybe we should think of perhaps moving in together?' Gene stopped midway from drinking his beer and placed the glass down on the table.

'Moving in…together?' He replied after at least a minute's silence. He stared at her, and thought…Alex hadn't shown any interest in him, at least not in that way, maybe he shouldn't beat around the bush, after all, he wasn't getting any younger. No…that wouldn't work, he didn't even know if Hayleigh had a job for Christ's sake.

'Well, that was the initial idea.' She smiled worriedly at him, suddenly not able to even think about eating her curry.

'Tell me something…Do ya like westerns?' he asked, showing with his eyes that it all depended on her answers whether or not they were to take a step forward…or nothing.

'…I like them.' She replied, with a moments thought. He sucked the side of his cheek, causing her heart to race ever so slightly.

'Okay, right. Wayne, Stuart, Cooper or Eastwood?' He stared at her for a moment, daring her to answer wrongly.

'…Gary Cooper.' She said slowly. He nodded, feeling in his pocket and getting out his wallet. He placed a twenty down on the table, and her heart sank. That was enough for the meal - and she knew – a taxi home. She knew as she looked into his sorry eyes, she must've said something wrong. She nodded her understanding of the matter, a sad smile on her lips. He stood slowly walking over her side of the table, placed a hand on her cheek and bent to kiss her tenderly. Whispering, so quiet barely she heard, a sorry against her lips, before picking up his coat and leaving her.

He sat in the Quattro, Hayleigh's smell barely noticeable, as he lit a cigarette and set off in a direction. A place he had come to know quite well the past month.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is a long'un. Sorry for the wait, I've started the next chapter woo, and it's where the fun (in my humble opinion) begins(ish). I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you're happy that two down, only the…get together left. Of course it's not going to be that easy. Sadly. Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoy, I love you, Hollie! :) x


	5. Not Scared

**_This'll probably be really short in comparison to my other chapters, but I decided y'all needed an update, and truth be told, I'd rather like to know where they're going with this, myself. Thank you for reading if you do read, :) Luvoo x_**

* * *

**The Ways Of Change**

**Chapter Five - Not Scared**

Gene drove, right where he wanted to be, but for the life of him, couldn't make himself exit the car. He had no reason to think she'd turn him away, or that she would welcome him, after all it wasn't one of their usual days together, she'd probably think it odd of him and send him on his way. Who was he kidding? She didn't used to do that before she changed, let alone after. He was picking on excuses, anything because he was...scared. Scared in case she just didn't want him at all, and if she didn't, who could blame her? He wasn't exactly near perfect and her history with men wasn't exactly too good either. Although he wasn't even sure it was that, he wasn't really sure how to understand the new Alex. The one who had stopped fighting for some impossible dream, the one that was still as strong yet, seemed so much happier. He felt as though soon, he'd need to understand what changed...but first it would be good if he actually go out of the car.

Man up. He hated that term, and he had never once used it on himself, but right now he could really do with someone slapping him across the face and telling him to stop being a baby. Taking a breath he went to exit the car when something stopped him in his tracks. Alex's D.I – ex D.I -, walking up to her door. Looking nervous and on edge. Gene got out and walked quietly trying to keep out of sight while also trying to get close enough to listen in... If the boy had balls enough to knock.

* * *

Alex sat listening to Mahler's fifth symphony, devouring a pizza drinking wine, perfectly content. Relaxing further into her settee she groaned as the door rattled as someone tapped on the glass of the front door. Placing her wine glass down, and smoothing down her oversized jumper, she continued munching the pizza while walking to the door. On the other side was a sight she definitely wasn't expecting.

"Rupert...and Gene. What an unexpected...surprise?" She mumbled, taking another bite of pizza. Casually leaning against the door panel of her front door, she eyed them cautiously.

"Yes well, James 'ere has something rather interesting to tell us." Gene growled pushing the front door open and pushing him inside, walking passed Alex who remained leaning against the panel.

"Yes, sure, fine, come in. Tea?" She grumbled to herself, yet smiling slightly while shutting the door.

"Four sugars, cutting down ya see, ta." Was Genes reply from the room.

* * *

Rupert sat on the chair alone Alex side by side on the settee, their legs barely touching, turned facing Rupert as he spoke.

"...It was their plan. He marries you. Takes you money in the divorce, or something. She divorces her husband, then run off to Spain to live happily ever after. Only they didn't bet on you." Rupert nodded to Gene, "Didn't bet on you being a problem, so after... what was the words they used, oh yes. 'Alex getting herself a dinosaur bodyguard.' They decided they needed to get money some other way. See Selma's husband knew about the affair, too. Caught them, she got nothing. She had a plan about setting it up so it would look as though you and her husband had an affair, after you and Mario got married."

"This doesn't make sense. I...I'm not dumb enough to have let that happened." Alex stuttered.

"They know people, Guv." Was Ruperts replied, this caused Gene's eyebrow to raise, 'Guv'. Alex caught his amused face and tried to ignore him.

"Yes, well, what are you trying to say? As far as I've gotten that's all over with now. Months ago." Alex mused.

"That's just it. When I sold the stories to the paper, I got money. It was for them. I'm a detective Guv, like you and him, I would've been able to hide my tracks if I wanted to. I didn't." He paused looking at Gene then Alex, "I wanted you...you both to catch me. So you'd catch that there was something going down, but you did nothing."

"I...well, that was because you never really took a shine to Gene, really did you? I assumed you were doing it, because you could." Alex mumbled, slightly ashamed she didn't notice. Gene started to sit back and relax into the settee. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Don't you remember me saying how I was doing this for you? Well, it was either I sell stories to the papers and get them money, or they take it, from you, with force." Gene sat up then.

"Well if she knew she would've had our team, and her own team behind her, and me in front, protecting her." He stopped short when Rupert laughed.

"They know people. I'm not talking about a judge or lawyer here and there, they know enough people, to distract both your teams and get what they want, without even leaving their beds."

"I don't understand. Selma isn't exactly poor, her father... he left her money after the divorce to John."

"Rich life styles. Living like she has an endless supply, really ends the supply." Rupert said sitting back.

"And why should be trust you sunshine? I mean, why wait until now to tell us?" Gene spat.

"Because only now they're going to act. See, the resources are running dry, they're lazy, you've got money. Or so they say." Rupert left it open for her to argue. Alex also noticed Gene looking.

"I...had money from the car accident, because they didn't want me to sue, and I know how to save my money." She explaining drinking her now cold tea, and sighing. "Gene does have a point, why exactly should we trust you? You do seem to know a lot, about this?"

"I've been paying them off still until recently, with my own money, buying you time, too literally." He sniffed, casually. "I didn't tell them how I got caught... I just said how I had to lie-low for a while because you were getting suspicious, they're just fed up of little sums of money. They want more. They want yours."

Alex let a breath out grabbed a now freezing pizza slice from the plate, and sat back, obviously mulling everything over in her head. Suddenly she sat back up, flapping her pizza around to make a point as she spoke.

"So, they want my money, and they know people who can take it from me, but I'm a police officer, and I could have them done with enough evidence."

"Don't be naïve Drake, they are too smart for that, by the time you gather evidence they'd have left with your money and be sizzling in the Sunday sun in Spain." Gene gruffly announced. "No, we gotta have them think that we don't know anything, catch them in the act."

"What act? They're going to take my money Gene not do the cha cha cha out in the street." Alex stood placing her pizza down and started to pace. Gene also stood.

"I bloody know that... I mean, if we catch them taking the money." He pointed out

"Gene for them to take my money they'd need m..." She stopped, "Oh...bait. I'm bait? Bloody marvellous."

"Rupert my friend, you go find out when they are deciding to give Ms. Drake 'ere a bell. We'll all be ready."

"I...I don't know. They wont tell me, they don't trust me."

"Just find out!" Gene shouted, Rupert got up and all but run out of the house. The was a moment of eerie silence while Gene stared at Alex who was looking at the record player. He walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and let out a breath.

"Don't have to be scared Alex."

"...Not scared. Just...worried." She turned, and realized then how close he really was. She took a step back almost hitting the record player, just to gather a little space between them.

"Worried about what?" Gene asked gently, whilst his hand cupped her cheek and he stepped closer.

"I just feel like, I've been too lucky." She whispered, her breath hitting Gene's face as they stood close, faces edged slowly closer, noses touching gently. Her eyes fluttered close in sync with his own, as their lips touched. So gently, almost afraid, yet full of promises of protection, that only deepened when their kiss did. Tongues met, along with their hands, and something just felt right.

* * *

**_I wrote this as soon as the very very tiny writing bug bit me, I'm gunna try and do the next chapter today too, and post that soon some other time. I guess after 3x08, I have an urge to make if feel as though my story is true, and theirs isn't. Hope you enjoyed. x_**


End file.
